There exists a growing need for environmentally friendly and renewable energy sources. This growing need results at least in part from increasing worldwide energy demands and environmental awareness, and a decreasing supply of readily accessible fossil fuels. One environmentally friendly and renewable energy source is the wind.
One way in which wind energy can be harnessed is by using a pumping kite generator. Research continues into solving technical problems associated with pumping kite generators.